The present invention generally provides methods for accessing media with a portable communication device. In one embodiment, the portable communication device has a touch screen display that receives tactile input and a microphone that receives audio input. The portable communication device initiates a query for media based at least in part on tactile input and audio input. The touch screen display is a multi-touch screen. The portable communication device sends an initiated query and receives a text response indicative of a speech to text conversion of the query. The query may be initiated by a user input, such as a button activation, touch command, or the like. The portable communication device then displays video in response to tactile input and audio input.
These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.